


discussions

by WattStalf



Series: Hector oneshots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bisexual Hector, F/M, Fluff, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You and Hector discuss love, past and present.





	discussions

**Author's Note:**

> I love this man...

Once you and Hector finally admit to your feelings, once the two of you really  _ begin _ , it’s difficult to get enough of each other. There are a few days, maybe even a week, where you’re hardly apart, though, even through all that time, you try to keep it subtle, and to keep others from figuring out that anything has changed.

And, for a few weeks after that, he takes whatever opportunity he can to see you, whenever you’re both certain he won’t be discovered. There, admittedly, isn’t as much talking as there is...other things, in the beginning, but as you really begin to settle into your relationship with him, the two of you begin sharing more.

He’s told you a lot about where he’s from already, and you’ve told him a lot as well, but more stories come, and you start to feel like every detail and every memory you have is suddenly more urgent, and you want Hector to know every part of you that he can. Despite his youth, he has a wealth of stories you know you’d never get from someone his age anywhere else. Back home, you’d call them a boy, but Hector can only be described as a man.

And then you laugh at yourself for actually being in a position where you have to think something like that.

Finally, the subject of past love comes up. You don’t have much to tell; there were a few brief relationships in your past, before you came here, but nothing of note. Nothing that compares to what you have with Hector, at least. You’re not sure if you’ve ever really been in love before, even, or if you’ve only thought you were.

“So, what made me so special?” he asks. “You haven’t been involved with anyone else here, though I’m sure you’ve had ample opportunity.”

“I’m not sure,” you confess. “There are plenty of people I thought were attractive, but you’re the only one...I ever saw as more than that.”

“Oh, really?” Now, he smirks. “I guess I really am special. You could have had your pick, you know? I may be a little dense, but even I’ve noticed that there are some who are quite smitten with you.”

Thinking he must be flattering you, you laugh. “Have any examples?”

“That Alfonse fellow is madly in love with you,” Hector says gravely. “I don’t know if he’ll ever recover.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” you say with a wave of your hand, though you do feel a pang of guilt. If Hector is really serious...were his feelings that obvious, and you never noticed?

“You could have had a prince, and you never even went for it!”

“He’s cute, I’ll give him that, but that’s just it. He’s a prince, and I’m...most definitely not royalty.”

“I’m nobility,” Hector protests, “and you didn’t see a problem going after me! Besides, that doesn’t matter, don’t you know that? At least not as much as people like to say it does. Just the other day, I was talking to that Prince Chrom, you know, and he told me all about his perfectly ordinary pegasus knight wife! Ah, what was her name…something with a ‘C’? A ‘K’?”

“Cordelia?” you try.

“That’s the one! Anyway, my point is-”

“Are you trying to push me off onto Alfonse? Trying to get rid of me already? Or are you trying to marry me off to royalty so you can be my secret lover and reap the benefits?”

“What?! No, that’s not it at all! I was only trying to make a point!”

“You talk an awful lot about love for someone with no experience,” you tease.

“I have experience, actually. Just...not a lot.”

“Don’t lie! Before, you said-”

“You may have been my first kiss,” he says, “and my first...of many other things, but you weren’t my first love. Ah, not saying that as a bad thing or anything, please don’t take that the wrong way, but...there was someone else. Before.”

A serious look crosses his face, and you try to ignore any jealousy that threatens to creep up. You both have pasts, something that you need to remember before you allow yourself to worry. “Do I...know them?” you ask cautiously.

“Yes, and no?” He gives you a sheepish grin. “It’s complicated. The Eliwood here isn’t...he isn’t  _ my _ Eliwood, even though they’re basically the same. It’s actually really confusing. I don’t like to think about it a lot because it makes my head hurt, but they  _ are _ different people. He only ever had eyes for Ninian, though, and it’s the same here. That hasn’t changed.”

You can’t think of what to say for a moment, as you picture the Eliwood you know. It’s evident that they’re rather close, at least to the versions of each other that they know, and even here, they get along well. Eliwood is actually rather handsome, and seem to be a very nice young man, it’s just...you weren’t sure who you were expecting Hector to admit to having been in love with, but you do know that it wasn’t him.

Sensing your confusion, Hector sighs. “I know, you must think it’s strange. I...I always did too, but...I didn’t know what else to call my feelings. I never should have fallen in love with another- in love with him, but I did and-”

“That’s really not as weird as you think it is,” you interrupt, and you give him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. “Where I’m from, it’s pretty common, actually, and I’ve even met some heroes here that I think share similar feelings. Even I...well, let’s just say there are about as many women here who have caught my eye as there are men.”

“You…?” Shaking his head, he laughs. “Well, I guess that’s just one more thing we have in common, huh?” Though he’s teasing you now, you can sense his relief that you didn’t meet his confession with judgment. “But now I have twice as much competition to worry about!”

“I could say the same for you,” you reply. “Or maybe I just have to worry about Eliwood?”

“Like I said, his eyes are elsewhere! Besides, it’s not the same one, and I’m...over it. He’ll always be one of my closest friends and I’ll always care about him, but I’m happier seeing him do what makes him happy, and now...well, I’m happier being with you.”

You feel like you could cry, hearing someone- hearing  _ Hector _ \- saying something like that to you. Often, you don’t feel like you’ve left much behind coming here, and whenever you’re with him, you’re certain that you would stay here forever, if you could, or that you would follow him anywhere that he went. How did you ever get to be so lucky? What did you do to deserve someone like him who loves you?

At times like this, when you don’t know the words to say to him, Hector doesn’t mind when you respond more physically. And the two of you spend quite some time like that, showing your affection without needing many words, until he knows that he has to take his leave before you’re found out.

Of course, with how obviously different the two of you act as of late, and how often you both disappear, it’s only a matter of time before you  _ are _ found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I honestly wanna write OT3 with Summoner, Hector, and Eliwood, just not in this continuity. And, honestly, want to write other Summoner oneshots with other characters I love, so stay tuned and feel free to drop suggestions, though I can't promise I'll get to them all.


End file.
